User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: ‘Heroes Forever: The New Resolution’ expected to earn $120 million+
”Heroes Forever: The New Resolution” will be a very colorful welcome back with original stars from the ”Jane Hoop Elementary” film series despite their absences from the first film ”Heroes Forever: The New Resolution” as it is expected to have a monster opening at the North American box office this weekend. The second ”Heroes Forever” movie is projected to take it at least $125 million, which would make it the fifth-biggest launch of 2017. The flick has a 86% rating from Rotten Tomatoes. With that amount, this will make it third-biggest launch of the ”Jane Hoop Elementary” behind both parts of ”The Final Rush”. If higher, than second-largest. In 2011, ”The Final Rush Part 2” debuts with $165 million, while ”The New Begininng” delivers the softest start of the franchise with just $76.4 million. ”Heroes Forever 2” will launch in 4,225 locations. Main stars from the ”Jane Hoop Elementary” movies Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Barbara Blue, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee will all be returning in the film, but Cameron Boyce, G. Hannelius, Marcus Scribner, Mika Abdalla and Jake Short have main roles in this film. Others films won't take down ”Heroes Forever 2” as “Thor: Ragnarok” should take in at least $50 million at 4,080 locations in its second weekend, easily taking second place. The Disney-Marvel tentpole opened in first place last weekend with $122.7 million, then added $8.2 million Monday and $10.8 million on Tuesday. Aside “Heroes Forever 2” are two other new entries, “Murder on the Orient Express” and “Daddy’s Home 2.” Both of them are pegged to launch moderately in the $25 million range, with estimates on each ranging as low as $20 million and as high as $32 million for “Daddy’s Home 2.” Combined, “Murder on the Orient Express” and “Daddy’s Home 2” should equal about what “Thor: Ragnarok” will gross. “Murder” is opening on 3,350 screens, with reviews that have trended fairly positively with a 63% Rotten Tomatoes score. Kenneth Branagh directed and stars as Hercule Poirot in the adaptation of Agatha Christie’s mystery with a star-laden cast including Johnny Depp, Josh Gad, Michelle Pfeiffer, Penelope Cruz, Willem Dafoe, “Hamilton” star Leslie Odom Jr., and “Star Wars: The Force Awakens” star Daisy Ridley. “Murder on the Orient Express,” set in the 1930s in Central Europe, was adapted by Michael Green and carries a $55 million budget. The 1974 film adaptation starred Albert Finney and received six Oscar nominations. “Daddy’s Home 2” will be released in approximately 3,570 locations with Mark Wahlberg and Will Ferrell reprising their roles as fathers co-parenting the children of Wahlberg’s character. The story is set during the holiday season with the arrival of Mel Gibson and John Lithgow as the respective fathers. Sean Anders returns to direct from a screenplay he co-wrote with John Morris. Previews for the film, which has a budget of about $70 million, will launch at 5 p.m. on Thursday afternoon. The first “Daddy’s Home” launched a week after the release of 2015’s “Star Wars: The Force Awakens” and delivered solid results with a $38 million opening weekend domestically on its way to a total of $150 million in North America and $242.7 million worldwide. The staying power of all three titles will be tested next weekend with Warner Bros. launching its much anticipated “Justice League,” which carried initial forecasts of an opening of at least $110 million. “Thor: Ragnarok” halted a box office slump that dogged the business for much of October. Year-to-date domestic gross was down 5.1% to $8.95 billion as of Nov. 6, according to comScore. Category:Blog posts